Just a Dream
by sabertoothcrane
Summary: Read to find out what this story is about!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own the power rangers!!!!!!

Just A Dream

Chapter 1

"Okay Kim the beams all yours." said Brandy walking over to the TV, switching it on and sitting in a chair at one of the tables in front of the rest

area at Practice. "Thanks Brandy." said Kim getting ready to mount the balance beam.

--

_"That's right Mark the Island just exploded just a few hours ago it was called in by someone on a cruise ship, moments after it happened." said_

_the reporter on TV._

_--_

"What's on the news?" asked Kim a minute later wiping her forehead with a towel. "There was an explosion on some Island a few hours ago."

said Brandy pointing at the TV. "An island? It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Mercer Industries would it?" asked Kim. "Uh yeah how

did you know?" asked Brandy putting a chip into her mouth. "My boyfriend Tommy is working for Mercer Industries." said Kim starting to bug out.

"Oh man girl. That's not good. They haven't found anyone yet." said Brandy washing down her chip with a Dr. Pepper. "Oh no." said Kim falling to

the floor on her knees in tears. "They haven't found anyone dead either." said Brandy getting up and going over and trying to comfort Kim. "I just

don't know, what I would do, if I lost him." said Kim sobbing still.

"I'm sure he is fine. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'll tell coach where you are and what happened." said Brandy rubbing her back.

"If he's alive. I've got to find him Brandy." said Kim. "I'm sure they will contact you, if they find anything Hon. Just go to your apartment and get

some rest alright. Don't worry about things here. I'll handle it ok." said Brandy rubbing her back and rocking here back and forth. "Alright but if I

don't hear anything soon, I'm going to see if I can find him." said Kim hoping Tommy was still alive. "Just be careful your one of the strongest that

we have on the team. We are going to need you to win this tournament." said Brandy letting Kim sit up. "This tournament will mean nothing if I've

lost Tommy." said Kim with tears in her eyes as she left to go to her apartment.

0000

"Poor thing. I hope that everything turns out alright." said Brandy going towards the coach's office. "Where's Kimberly? She was supposed to be

practicing." said Coach Schmidt walking out of his office. "She left. That Island that exploded. Her boyfriend was working on it." said Brandy

looking back at the TV. "Really?" Asked Coach Schmidt feeling sorry for Kimberly."Yeah. So I told her to go home and that I would worry about

things here. "The poor thing lost it in the rest area, when I told her." saidBrandy sadly. "That is fine. I hope that everything will turn out alright."

said Coach Schmidt as he walked back into his office. "That makes two of us." said Brandy going back to training, when Coach Schmidt closed the

door to his office.

0000

"I've got to call Trini, and see if she or the others know anything." said Kim opening her apartment door, heading straight for the phone and

calling Trini.

0000

A/N: Hey you guys this is Sabertoothcrane!! We are a two person fanfic team. We hope you enjoy this story!! read and review plz!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own the power rangers

Chapter 2

-In New York-

"Oh my. We are really busy to night and to think that i have to work the grave yard shift all week." said Trini sighing at the thought of it all. "I

know. It's been like this for about a week now." said Ashley a nurse and co-worker, before picking up a file off the desk in front of her, just as

Trini's cell rang.

..

"Dr. Kwan speaking." said Trini answering her cell, not sure who it would be. "Trini. Hey it's me Kim." said Kim sniffling into the phone. "Wow

Kim? It's been a while. How have you been?" asked Trini sitting behind her desk. "Great until I seen the news today." said Kim sadly. "The News

What news story was it Kim? Have you been crying?" asked Trini concerned for her friend. "It's Tommy. The Island that exploded." said Kim

bursting into tears again. "Oh my gosh is he ok?" asked Trini not sure what to say. "I don't know." said Kim sobbing. "Is there anything that I can

do? I'm at work right now, but I can call around if you want me to." asked Trini trying to calm her friend down. "Please call the others. We have to

find him." said Kim through her sobbing. "Alright I can do that. We will find him Kim, don't worry ok." said Trini. "Ok. Thanks Tri." said Kim feeling a

little better. "Anytime girl. If you need me, I will come down there and get you." said Trini. "Thanks again, Tri." said Kim thankful for such a

great friend."You don't have to thank me Kim. You know that." said Trini reassuring her friend. "Sorry I haven't kept in touch. I feel like a terrible

friend." said Kim. "It's ok. I know you have been busy. We all lead different lives now. It's ok, I'll call you back soon." said Trini. "Ok Tri.

Talk to you later." said Kim hanging up, but little did Trini know that Kim had other plans.

000

"Ok. I'll call as soon as I know something." said Trini hanging up the phone and calling Tommy's best friend. "If anyone knows anything about

where Tommy is, it will be Jason. I'm sure of it." said Trini dialing his number.

..

"Hello?" answered a groggy Jason."Hey sleepy head wake up i got to ask you something." said Trini smiling to herself . "Hey you. What's up?"

asked Jason now wide awake knowing its his girlfriend. "Have you seen or heard form Tommy, in the last few days or so?" asked Trini hoping

he heard from Tommy. "No. Not since he left with Anton. Why is something wrong?" asked Jason concerned. "Yeah, Kim said that she was

watching the news, and that he was on that island that exploded a few hours ago." said Trini now worried. "What?" said Jason not believing

what he just heard. "Yeah, I know. That's what I'm worried about. Well I guess I'll let you go. I'm still at work. I've still got to call around and call

Kim back." said Trini. "Alright I'll talk to Rocky and Adam and get a plan together." said Jason. "Ok. Sounds good to me, well I better go." said Trini

not really wanting to hang up. "Alright. Love you. Come and visit me soon, Dr. Kwan." said Jason laughing. "Oh shut up." said Trini laughing. "Yes

Dear." said Jason holding back laughter."Laugh it up, Bob the builder." said Trini laughing then hanging up the phone. "Bob the builder?" asked

Jason looking at the phone then hanging it up laughing.

0000

"Take that Scott." said Trini not realizing that Ashley was behind her. "Um..Dr. Kwan." said Ashley. "Uh..What?" said Trini almost falling out of her

chair. "You have been paged." said Ashley. "By whom? I need to go talk to Clair, about taking some time off ." said Trini. "It was actually Clair,

who wanted to see you." said Ashley. "Oh great. Don't tell me that she's in a bad mood again." said Trini sighing and going to Clair's office.

--

"Dr. Kwan. How nice of you to finally show up." said Clair as Trini walked into her office. "I'm sorry but it's a mad house out there." said Trini. "Dr.

Kwan there have been several incidents, Where you have been making personal calls. While on the clock I might add." said Clair not at all

happy. "Only emergencies Clair, It's not like I'm the only one doing it." said Trini starting to get ticked. " I'm sorry, but for this I am suspending you

for three days. " said Clair. "For What ?" asked Trini not needing this right now. "Going against hospital code. You know that Dr. Kwan." said Clair.

"It was an Emergency Clair. It's not like I was talking to my boyfriend or something." said Trini angry with Clair's stupid decision. "Well I didn't

realize, that Doctors flirted with patients." said Clair snootily."What! I have Never!!!" said Trini appalled at what was just said. "Various staff

members have seen this behavior. So Dr. Kwan if you please. I have work to do." said Clair snootily. "Oh! You have Work to do my ass. You sit up

here in your office all day, eating your bon bon's and Twinkies, while the rest of us is out there busting our asses working double shift. While you

sit in here, doing nothing but crossword puzzles all day andnight. No wonder your still single." said Trini not caring anymore."Excuse me?" said

Clair taken aback."Oh that's right. I went there of old bat." said Trini angry. "Dr. Kwan!! How dare you insult me!!" said Clair getting angry. "Insult

hell. That's the truth. It's not my fault you can't handle it. Oh and by the way, the 70's called they want their hair back." said Trini. "You're

fired!!" said Clair pointing to the door for her to leave. "Good. I needed time off anyway." said Trini as she walked out the door she called Kim's

cell.

..

"This is Kim. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." said Kim's machine picking up. "Hey Kim. It's me Tri. I was just calling you

back, to let you know that Jason hasn't seen him since he went to the island. He is going to call the others and ask them and stat forming a plan.

You know how he is with his plans. Well I'll try back later. Try to get some sleep if you can." said Trini hanging up her cell then going to gather her

things and put them in a box.

0000

"Miss, Why would a young lady like yourself want to be out here alone?" asked the little old man who owned the boat dock. "I've got to find my

boyfriend." said Kim determined. "Oh I see. Well here you go dear. Be careful out there alright." said the Little old man handing her the keys to

the boat. "Thank you so much." said Kim hugging him and running to the boat and getting on. "What a nice girl. I just hope that she will be alright

with those gator people out there." said the little old man going back into his shack, after watching Kim drive off into the sunset.

--

"Now that Island wasn't too far from here." said Kim looking at a map she had brought with her.

--

"Check everywhere. Leave no one." said the Gator that the old man was referring to, standing on what was left of the Island.

--

"There's the Island." said Kim slowing the boat.

--

"We have company." whispered the half dinosaur, half woman over to the gator. "Well, take care of it." said the gator hissing."As you wish." said

the Dinosaur woman getting into the water without Kim noticing.

--

"Where should I start looking?" asked Kim to herself.

--

"How about behind you for starts said theDino woman before grabbing Kim and dragging her into the water and back on to the island. "HELP!!"

screamed Kim even though no one could hear her scream for miles. "Well what do we have here? A spy no doubt. She must know where the

gems are." said the gator walking up in front of Kim, so the lights of the boat would show what he looked like. "No freaking way. A life-sized

Tyrannosaurus." said Kim freaked out. "You have something I want. Now tell me. Where they are." said the gator now known as Mesagog back

handing her. "Ow. I don't know what you're talking about." said Kim rubbing her cheek. "Oh a tough one I see. Well Two or Three hours of torcher

might change your tune. Put her with the others." said Mesagog ordering the Dino woman. "Let me go!!" said Kim struggling to get free. "Get her

out of my sight. Have you found Oliver Elsa? We must find those Gems." said Mesagog hissing to the Dino woman now known as Elsa.. "No

Master. There is no sign of him. I will find the gems with no problem Master." said Elsa bowing. "See that you do or it will be your head. Do I make

myself clear?" yelled Mesagog. "Crystal clear Master." said Elsa dragging Kimberly away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: We are glad that you like it. Here is chapter 2 enjoy!!!!!! A special shout-out to starfire1994!! Thank you for our first review!! Well catch ya later!!


End file.
